Change of fate
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: Many wonder what the true meaning of the Akasuki, others wonder the identity and motives of the leader. Rumors have come that they live to corrupt the world...what if the plan is different? what are thier true motives?


The rain poured down upon the shadowed village, extinguishing some of the flames that illuminated the village. The large village lay in ruins; buildings were razed, streets were littlered with massacred bodies and blood, yet the worst part was the hokage monuments which were now vieled with a deep slash across all the kage's faces.

Upon the kage tower stood figures; one dressed in a long, white cloak; the kanji for fire on either shoulder and on the back, as well asflamed on the bottom of the cloak. The figure of this person; clearly the hokage, was that of a woman. Easily, one could see her long blonde hair flowing in the wind.

The other figure was shrouded in a black cloak with a hood covering his face, sporting blood-red clouds, underneath the cloak shone a blood-red form-fitting armor gilded in gold. On his right pectoral plate stood the kanji for chaos, outlined in gold, and on his left pecrotalplate; the kanji for future outlined in silver.

His blood-red; striped black pants sporting spiked shin gaurds with wieght kanji's on them were over shadowed by a long, knee length blood-red tiled cloth with the kanji for nine in black. His thighs were covered in a pair an onyx and gold plates. Upon his feet lay low shin-length black boots with the sides, and heel plated in a steel blood-red color.

Lifting his head, two glowing orange eyes with sixteen little slits stared at the hokage, He spoke, smooth words coming from a low and cold voice entered her ears," Tsunade-sama...I will ask you once, should you not answer...i will lay rest to you, as i have this village; were is Naruto-kun"

Tsunade's eyes widened for a moment, before regaining thier strong features,"I will not answer that question, as I truly donot know where Naruto-kun is" The man chuckled a bit, before taking a step forward,"Tsunade...you noe I know that either of us are that foolish, I am feeling generous today, so I will give you one last chance..." Tsunade began to debate weather she should tell this man of the Akastuki where her 'little brother' was before she mentally slapped herself 'What the hell am i thinking, I am the hokage for kami's sake I will not give Naruto-kun's location away!'

She glared at the cloaked man," I will not reviel where Naruto is at, I will protect him with my life!" At that statement the man gave a laugh and spoke," I am glad to see that one kage still holds thier title in respect, for that I give you an honorable death, that of a warrior, rather than a ninja, a true honor..." He held his hand out and flexed it, as if grasping something. For a few seconds, nothing happened then a blackish-red glow occured withing the man's palm as a long staff appeared with two kanji's on either end of it.

Holding out the staff, the man stood in a stance used by an ancient civilization on the continent. With that, he spoke,"Prepare yourself, Tsunade-sama..." He slowly began to walk foward, which slowly turned into a run, as soon as he reached Tsunade, he split into five different forms, eachsported the same look as he did,except for a glowing kanji from beneth the hood; one showing each element; fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind.

He decided to explain,"I have used my own jutsu to split myself into five clones, Each having acess to allmy jutsus of thier corresponding element." Each one of his bunshins repeated in unison. Tsunade looked all around her and then threw a punch atthe water bunshin, expecting it to disband itself and the others. To her suprise, it meerly turned into water and reformed next to her, then threw its own punch, followed by a roundhouse kick, sending her flying into the fire clone's path, who began doing the seals for the _**grand fireball jutsu**_ The jutsu hit her, singeing some of her clothes and sendingherto the edge of the kage tower.

The lightning clone closed in on her, as the struggled to griponto one of the orange tiles. Bending down, he began to charge chakra into his fingers for his _**white static jutsu**_. As soon as it charged, he tapped her fingers, sending a blazing hot pain through her fingers and then turning them numb.

The lightning clone began to speak,"My white static jutsu sends a high concentration of electricity through your nerves in a small area that burns the nerves away...something like the gentle fist and chakra scapel jutsu, genious, no?"

She kicked off he wall as fast as possible, and then repelled off of the interrogation building, landing once again on the Kage roof. Soon, the earth clone ran up att her and swung the staff at her, hitting her in her mouth, making the sweet cherry lips bleed, as he brought itback around and thrusted it into her stomach, followed by an upwart thrust into her jaw, sending her flying back.

She smiled and began preparing herself to use her_** chakra scapels **_getting up, she rushed at the lightning clone, onlt to find her movements becomeing slow, looking down, she noticed water creeping up her legs. Jumping in theair to get away, she noticed the wind clone flash away, less than a second later, she felt a hard kick in her back and then a yell of _**Zankuha**_ later she found herself sailing into the tower face first.

The bunshins then dispelled, and formed together, forming the Akasuki member. He clapped and the appeared behind her. Tsunade realised that she was in pain and that blood was forming in her mouth, looking down she realized that the man's staffwas shoved into her stomach. Using her strenth, she pushed all but the last of her chrakra in her fist, a blue flame surounding her hand from the power, she then slammed it into the man's face, forcing him to fly, until his feet glowed blue and he began standing upon the air.

He once again chuckled,"I'm impressed Tsunade-sama, you have grown in strength, however, I will not be defeated so easily" He held his arms out to his sides, and began to emit a purple-ish red chakra into the atmosphere, making the clouds start swirling, and the rain increase, soon the temerature dropped, and the rain became hail, the clouds began to emit lighning, which began to swirl along with the clouds and the hail, into a tornado the size of a tree.

Tsunade stood amazed in fear of the attack, and in curiousity of what it was. Soon the man laughed darkly,"You are witnessing my Tri-elemtal technique the _**Wrath of the weather god jutsu**_ " Bringing his arm down, the tornado followed, in a semi-fast pase, crashing down onto Tsunade, who barely dodged the oncoming attack, but was still pelted and shocked by the proximity attacks of the lightning and hail.

Soon The attack ended, and the man slowly descended from the darkened sky, landing gently before Tsunade, he looked at her; her face had multiple cuts and bruises, her cloak wasshreded from the burns of the fire ball earlier and the lightning. He simply smiled and grabbed her hand, and began to do hand seals with her hand,"_**Forced chakra obsorbtion justsu**_" He placed her hand over his forehead and allowed her to take some of his chakra.

Her eyes flittered open slightly painfully, before she spoke in a pained voice,"W-why...I-i thought you w-w-ere going to k-kill me..." She trailed of before coughing up a little blood. He rubbed her cheek gently before offering her a hand which she took. He looked at her,"I promised you a warriors death, that was simply a test of strength...now begins the true battle, though it will last not long at all sadly..." He reached into his cloaked and produced a small scroll which he spred blood from his bitten thumb onto before pulling out a broadsword with an emerald in it.

He held it out to her,"You father's sword, it would be fitting of your death to hold your family hierloom as you pass." She took the sword but remarked with a smirk,"I'll take it, but i'll accept it as a gift from the one i kill" He seemd to smirk,"We shall see Tsunade-sama."

He walk over to the other side of the tower and began to channel chakra into the kanji on the end of the staff, for a moment, nothing happened, but soon, the kanji labled 'blade' glowed, and in a puff, a scythe blade appeared upon the end of the staff. Looking up at Tsunade, he nodded,"Before we begin, I must inform you that I am the leader of this organization, and as such, I hold respect for you, and my subordinance, I wish a good fight, and i will make your death painless...come."

With that, he began twirling the scythe in one hand, slowly advancing upon Tsunade, whom took a running start at the mysterious leader, her blade was poised in the style of the _**dead flower**_ style ofnorthern Earth counrty.

Tsunade made the first move by trying a diagnol undersweep from her right shoulder to her left foot. The leader simply jumped to the left and stabbed his scythe into her right side, and ripped out, breaking a rip and ripping some minor organs, making her cough up blood, before round-hous kicking her into the ground and the reverse axel-kicking herinto the air and catching her hard with a palm thrust hard into her back, breaking it. He slowly walked over to her, placing his scythe over her throat before asking,"Tsunade-sama...any last requests, I have broken many bones in your body, but i have put a genjutsu upon you so youwill not feel the pain." She looked sad for a moment before saying,"Yes...i wish for you to admit defeat.." After that statement, the Tsunade on the ground poofed out of existance and he soon felt a blade on his neck.

The leader spoke, a msile evident on his face,"I expected nothing less from you Tsunade, however, you will die now!" He then swung his scythe to take out one of her legs, only to find it blocked by the sword,"Tsk, tsk tsk, are we insecure leader-san?" He chuckled and suddenly phased into the ground, suddenly, she began to see the tiles change into a bloody path riddled with bodies, the tree; black and leavless, with a pond in the center, holding a reflection of the Akasuki leader, yet there was noone for it to reflect from.

He soon spoke,"Tsunade, welcome to my most dangerous genjutsu _**Hell's collosium**_, here you will be forced to fight nine people whoyou hold dear to your heart...loose here, and you die in reality...you require no strength really...just the will to kill..." With a dark laugh, he vanished, and soon, a rip appeared in the ground, followed by a set of bones that soon repaired themselves into a skeleton. The skeleton stood up and began to slowly regrow muscle, organs, tissue, and the like. The eyes slowly formed from a draining liquid in the eye socket, revealing two dark-brwon eyes. Soon the naked form of a bald man stood before her, until greyis-silver hair sprouted from his head and fell down to his mid-back.

Tsunade's eyes widened and she felt her heart tear itself as she looked at her husband,freind, and now chosen enemy, Dan. The man looked up and smiled,"Tsunade-chan...I love you, but I know we must fight, therefore...i must set these feelings aside...forgive me..."

Tsunade looked on with teary eyes as she stared at the dead forms of Dan, Nawaki, Shizune, the Yondaime, the Shodaime, Jariaya, The Sandaime, Sakura, and Naruto. Soon, the world slowly cracked and shattered, showing that she was still on the roof, and saw the Akasuki leader sitting down in front of her, drinking a glass of Vodka and polishing his blade.

Looking up, he stared into her eyes as they grew angry,"You bastard! I'll kill you for forcing me to kill my loved ones, I'll kill you!!!" She jumped up and ran him down, raising a fist and punching him in the face, only for the leader to kiwarimi himself with a tile and appear behind her.

He studied her for a minute and then threw his cloak off, revealing, on his right arm, a black piece of armor gilded in gold with blood red on the sides, the gold swirled on his shoulder plate to form a fox with the kanji for wrath on it's forehead. The plate went down to his mid-bicep, followed by a gauntlet from his fore-arm to the back of his hand, forming a fingerless glove. His left arm was left uncovered, showing a summoning tatoo on his bicep, as well as a kanji for life on his left shouler.

The mysterious thing however,was that his face was covered with a mask that allowed for his eyes to show, there appeared to be no nose hole, nor a mouth hole. The mask was round, and half was blood-red while the other was black. Carved on either cheek of the mask; the number nine.

He stared at Tsunade and once again picked up his scythe and began to channel chakra into his other kanji on the end, that immediatly glowed and in a poof, the head of a guitar appeared with strings going to the beginning of the scythe where the tunors were.

He slowly strumed the strings, and immediately, Tsunade felt a tingling sensation in her chest, soon, he began to play a slow, yet erratic tune that made her begin to feel numb, he then picked up the pace, allowing for a fast doward strum, createing a loud shriek that sent a shocking feeling in Tsunade's chest and soon made her fall to the ground, vomiting with a blurry vision.

The leader laughed and stopped the melody slowly, yet Tsunade was still experienceing the pain. He then spoke,"This is my _**Melody of the thunder**_ It combines electricity to stun the opponent and later shock them, with a high blast of sound to damage and disorient the opponent."

Soon, Tsunade activated her Genisis Rebirth seal and healed herself quickly, gaining all her strength back and appeared behind the Leader, though to him, it felt like it took nearly a minute or so. He decided to humor her, and allowed her to hit him in the face, as she did, he felt his mask crack,widening his eyes, he quickly upperkicked her, and knocked her into the air, as he appeared above her and grabbed her neck, then using chakra, shot himself to the earth below, his knee in her chest.

As soon as they landed, Tsunade kiwarimi's with a dead body, making the leader obliverate the body and create a thirty foot deep crater in the ground. As she hid behind a wall,she felt arms sourround her, and felt herself being pulled deep within a shadow where she heard many tortured yells. Narrowing her eyes, she dispelled the genjutsu a moment to soon for the leader.

As he was approaching her head with the scythe, she ducked and punched him right in the crothc, onlyto have him stare at her, before she noticed her fingers were broken. She then reverse dragon flip kicked him in the back of the head, forcing his head into the ground.

He slumped tothe ground and began breathing shallow, she approached him, and pulled his face up, so she could look into his eyes,"You asshole, I win, I am going to kill you here and now, tell me...before i end your pathetic existance, why do you want to find Naruto-kun?!"

The leader smirked, his lips visibleform a secondcrack in his mask,"Because...I wish to make the next genreation's life safe..." Tsunade spat on his mask,"How is that working you bastard?!" The man laughed lightly,"I wish to rid the monsters of today from destroying the world of tomarrow..." Tsunade punched him again, and the mask cracked again, slowly. She then asked again,"How do you know that these "monsters" as you call them are going to destroy the world of this "tomarrow" you speak of?"

As the leader spoke, his mask slowly cracked on the right side,"Because...I have come back...from my world to ensure that nothing happens to the future, and to do that...I must make sure none of the monsters exist...therefore, imust destroy Naruto-kun...and rid the existance...,"At this, the right side of his mask completely shattered, showing three darklined whisker marks,"...of myself.."

A/n: I hope this was good, I'm dealing with a lot of strees lately, I justgot out of Cyprus Creek mental hospital for my depression, I have been there for three weeks. My damn parents then immediately, later that day, put me back in school,so im dealing with shit, please forgive me. None of my stories have been quit, I intend to finish all my stories, so do not worry about that, however, if anyone wishes toadopt one or two of them,it would take a little stressoff my chest. Please review as well.

Also, I would like to see who you would like to pair with Naruto...I have a plan for both Narutos, so only choose one alright Leaf naruto or akasuki naruto alright?


End file.
